Who Will save you?
by Chosen2007
Summary: Another chapter after the stories The Right One and Twisted.
1. Chapter 1

Who will save you?

By

Chosen2007

All right you know that Buffy, Willow, Faith, Dawn, Xander and Giles belong to mutant enemy and Joss Whedon. What you also know after reading "The Right One" and "Twisted" that Paragon, Minx, Josephine and Amy belong to me. The song Ordinary is from Train and Savin me is from Nickelback

Right at the same, right at the same moment both women who have been destroyed by love and wrecked by love wake up. Willow wakes up from the dream of Tara while Buffy wakes up from her dream of Angel with a small cameo from Spike. Both women wake up. Willow walks to the bathroom with a cheery Dawn as she walks out to go to school. Dawn gets her bag, puts on her boots and leaves while driving off in her yellow car. Willow walks into the bathroom and then she looks up to Tara looking up at her and while Willow brushes her teeth she spits then looks at Tara.

"I wished you wasn't so sad." Tara said to Willow. "You can't help me, I wish you could, I wish it was me." Willow said to Tara. Willow brushes her teeth and she spits then washes her toothbrush then leaves. Buffy is at the door and she was listening. Willow opens the door and they look at each other. "Tara." Willow said. "My dream was with Angel with a touch of Spike." Buffy said to Willow. "I'm beginning to think you have the right idea about being gay." Buffy walks away and in the back of Willow's mind, she wishes Buffy meant that.

Xander made breakfast while Giles was sitting down drinking Orange Juice. Xander burned the bacon and Willow looked at it then gave Xander a look. "What?" Xander said. "Men." Willow gave a scowl. Buffy sat next to Giles. "Sleep well." Giles said. Buffy gave him a look. Giles just shook his head. Buffy had the same dream every night and so did Willow. Buffy doesn't know the intensity of the dreams you see Willow might say it was about that Tara and twenty percent of the dream was about her. However, Willow's dreams was about get laid by slayers while Buffy was watching. Buffy's dreams was about Angel and her finally getting married in front of God. Buffy looked down and saw everyone who had died there clapping along from Cordeila, Joyce and Anya.

Whose eyes am I behind  
I don't recognize anything that I see  
Whose skin is this design  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me

Xander was missing his Anya and all the time he spent around the world couldn't make up for the fact that two women that he loved were gone. They weren't coming back and he was felt with so much sadness about that that his heart broke over and over again.

Can you save me from this world of mine  
Before I get myself arrested with this expectation  
You are the one look what you're done  
What have you done?  
This is not some kind of joke  
You're just a kid  
You weren't ready for what you did

And when the world is on its knees with me its fine  
And when I come to the rescue I do it for you time after time  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need where's mine  
Cause you what I need so very but im anything but ordinary

I think I'm trying to save the world from you  
You're been saving me too  
We could just stay in and save each other

These warriors better be ready because Paragon knows his plans. Paragon knows what he wants to do and the first thing on his list is to take out all the demon vampires in Connecticut, then turned slayers willingly and then kill Buffy now his partner in crime and in bed Minx wants to just kill them all. Paragon only laughs, pats her head and they have sex. Paragon is ready.

Faith sits up in her bed as Josephine walks in. "You're ready for war." Faith said to Josephine.


	2. Chapter 2

Who Will Save You

By

Chosen2007

Part two is about taking the fight to your enemy.

Night time fell over the city of Trumbull and now Buffy was ready for action. She put on her spike boots, her leather pants and tank-top. She had stakes in her back-pocket and was ready for some action. Willow eyes were sneaking a peak at Buffy behind the tip of opening of her room and then Willow walked off because Dawn was coming. Dawn had her sword and Xander is axe-handle. Buffy walked in ready to steak some vampires and not leave any room for talk. Faith and Josephine walked in with her.

"Everyone, I want you to steak anything with fangs on it. Willow you go with Josephine to Stratford, Faith you take Dawn to your area and Xander is coming with me and steak out Trumbull. You see it, it dies if anyone runs to Paragon…." Buffy was interrupted…"Or the bitch that who knocked down my door." Faith ended with. Willow held up her picture. "Don't approach, just follow." Buffy finished with.

Paragon sat his chair and a small army of demon vampires walked in. He smiled and walked to them. "Now all I want you to do is confront and wound, if you die. You did your job, if you kill." Paragon grabbed someone by the neck and crushed them. "You will die. So your screw no matter what, if you live, she could fuck like a beast." Minx rolled her tongue. They all left. "Do I have to?" Minx asked. "No. I weren't want you to lower yourself. It would be like if you fuck a human." Paragon walks off and then turns around. "What city shall you take. "asked Paragon. "I want Bridgeport." Minx answered back. "Now remember, no killing or turning, unless they want it." Paragon said as he disappeared. Minx smiled and then she gave him a dirty look as he walked away. "My love is…." Minx said as she walked away.

Faith kicked off the night as five vampires were nesting in her house waiting. Fiath fought off two and Dawn kept swinging for there head after missing she went with head to hand and she dusted one then took her sword then behead the other. One was left and he charged. Faith stake, while Dawn chopped off his head. "Overkill." Faith said. "You got to love it." Dawn added.

Josephine had her nest of vampires flying while Willow was burning them up one by one. Josephine stake and beat them senseless. When Josephine gets going in the kill, she's like Faith. She overkills them but she finishes them off. Willow just stood, flick her wrist and burned them while watching Josephine ass. Then she saw something that caught her eye, it was Tara. She began to walk over there and a vampire was going to attack, he was about to bite and he went flying. Willow turned but the vampire was gone fifteen away west and Willow finished the job. She turned and the person who was there left. That person who looked like Tara went into the limo and drove off.

Buffy and Xander killed with some help from some passing slayers just walking by. Buffy felt good to get back out there. She felt it was right and now she turned and there Paragon was. Xander charge and got swatted. Leaving it one on one, "You know I was hoping we were be meeting again." Paragon said. Buffy met him with a roundhouse kick and a thurst kick. He felt to the ground and then raised back up. He looked at her and took off his jacket, licked the blood off his lip and turned to Buffy. "Come on."

Faith and Dawn drove. Faith drove like a bat out of hell going back to that place. Minx stood in the road and Faith stopped. "You know how to drive stick kid." Faith said. "No, I want in." Dawn replied. "Your big sis were kicked by ass." Faith said. "I hate being the little sister." Dawn replied. Dawn went into the driver's seat and Faith went out to meet Minx. She was a tall black woman wearing the same thing she wore the last night and now they were ready to fight.

Willow was silent as Josephine drove. Josephine drove and was looking at Willow. She was stunned like she just saw a ghost. "Are you okay?" Josephine asked Willow. Willow was still speechless.

Buffy was fighting and caught Paragon in the stomach a couple of times. Paragon used his speed to knock Buffy down a couple of times and Paragon grew impressed because this woman who was young was keeping up with a two thousand year old vampire. "I'm impressed." Paragon said and then he got his cranium crack and he backslapped Xander, he flew and landed hard. Buffy's attention was focus on her friend and then she flew thanks to a kick. He stood over her. "Next time, come alone."

He left. They all met at the house. Faith drove back with a cut around her eye and her shoulder killing her. Willow helped Josephine in, they hadn't gotten ambushed and Buffy helped Xander in. They all got together. "We need to know more about Paragon." Buffy said.. "And that bitch." Faith added. Willow was at another world and Buffy looked over knowing that. She walked over to Willow. "Tara. I saw her." Willow said to Buffy and she knew what that meant. It meant Paragon Knew more about Willow.

Paragon stretched and Tara walked in. "Well." Paragon said. Tara turned into another woman who had long black hair and looked like a rock star. "I did good." She said. "Good job Amy." Paragon laughed.


End file.
